1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic precipitator machine for charging dust particles contained in air and capturing and collecting the charged dust particles with a Coulomb force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrostatic precipitator machines for capturing small dust particles contained in air to produce clean air have been recently proposed.
For example, Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 55-22390 discloses an electrostatic precipitator machine as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B.
A front panel 102 is detachably mounted on a front opening 101 of a body casing 100.
A plurality of air intake ports 103 are formed in the front panel 102 to guide air containing dust particles into the body casing 100 therethrough.
An electrode plate unit 105 in which a plurality of electrode plates 104 are arranged at gaps is mounted on the front panel 102.
A plurality of discharge wires 106 are provided in the body casing 100 to alternate with the electrode plates 104.
When a high voltage is applied between the discharge wires 106 and the electrode plates 104, corona discharge occurs around the discharge wires 106 to generate ions.
The dust particles contained in the air guided through the air intake ports 103 collide with the ions to be charged.
The charged dust particles are attracted and collected by a dielectric filter 107 disposed behind the discharge wires 106 and the electrode plates 104.
The cleaned air passing through the dielectric filter 107 is discharged through an air discharge port 108 formed in the rear end portion of the body casing 100.
FIG. 1A shows a dust collecting state.
Air containing dust particles is guided to pass through the body casing 100 by rotation of a fan 110 mounted on a motor, and the dust particles are collected.
FIG. 1B shows a state in which the electrode plates 104 are cleaned.
Some of the charged dust particles attach to the electrode plates 104. If the electrode plates 104 are left uncleaned for a long period of time, dust is thickly deposited to cause clogging, thus degrading the dust collecting capability of the precipitator machine.
Thus, as shown in FIG. 1B, the front panel 102 on which the electrode plates 104 are mounted is removed from the body casing 100, as shown in FIG. 1B, to clean the electrode plates 104.
The electrostatic precipitator machine of this type, however, is generally installed at a high place of a room.
Although the front panel 102 is made of a synthetic resin material, it is heavy as it has a large area. The electrode plates 104 integral with the front panel 102 are also heavy as they are made of a metal material.
Accordingly, the total weight of the front panel 102 and the electrode plates 104 is very large.
To clean the electrode plates 104, the integral front panel 102 and electrode plates 104 must be removed and put down from the high location to the floor. When cleaning is completed, they must be lifted to the high location and mounted.
These operations require a large force and cumbersome procedures.
Since the dust particles attach to the discharge electrodes 106 as well, the discharge electrodes 106 must be cleaned.
However, since the discharge electrodes 106 are stationarily mounted on the body casing 100, the front panel 102 is removed and put down, and the discharge electrodes 106 are manually cleaned in the body casing 100.
If the body casing 100 is installed at a high place, this operation is dangerous. Even if it is installed at a low place, the operation also is very cumbersome.